


Vite sur le piton

by redscudery



Series: Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Devious Sherlock, Language Kink, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221b about John's language kink and Sherlock's somewhat self-serving attempts to exploit it. </p><p>I owe this to Divine_Shot, who said, after reading the prior 221b, "Délit de fuite": “I kinda wish there was more just to see how much Sherlock can push John's buttons”. That made me think about just which buttons of John’s Sherlock would push, if he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vite sur le piton

John is making notes in a patient’s file when he hears the first one.

“Allo, John”

He can’t quite believe it. He looks all over the office, though really he knows that Sherlock can’t possibly be hiding anywhere there. However, he doesn’t want to think about the alternative. 

“Réponds, John!”

But of course it’s the alternative. John pulls out his mobile. Two texts. How does that endlessly aggravating dick manage it? 

He knows what his French does to John. Anderson and Donovan are still happily recycling their ridiculous gibes about John grabbing Sherlock’s lapels and kissing him violently in the middle of a crime scene last week. 

“Je viens te sucer, John.”

That voice. The memory of that kiss. The memory of what happened after that kiss, in an alley a scant two blocks over from the crime scene. 

And now John is hard. At work. Sherlock planned this.

Note to self, John thinks: call Lestrade about cold cases. Sherlock is a menace when he’s got nothing to do. 

“J’y suis, John.”

The low tones pulse straight to John’s cock. He leans back on the desk.

The door swings open. 

It’s Sherlock. He swirls in, shuts and locks the door, and, wordlessly, sinks to his knees in front of John, and reaches for John’s fly button.

John erases the mental note.

**Author's Note:**

> “Vite sur le piton” is a Quebecois expression that means that someone is quick to act or to make decisions. It isn’t exactly right here, because in this particular universe Sherlock speaks very posh European French*. 
> 
> *Don’t worry, there’s another universe in which Sherlock has learned the saltiest of Quebec joual, and yet another in which John understands it. For some reason, there’s a lot of rough sex in that universe.


End file.
